yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
MWA World Heavyweight Championship
Not to be confused with the Midwest Wrestling Alliance's Heavyweight Championship. The MWA (Michigan Wrestling Association) World Heavyweight Championship is a backyard wrestling World Heavyweight Championship as recognized by the Michigan Wrestling Association. It was first awarded on November 14, 2010 to "The Underdog" Alec Rutledge, who defeated Skull Jr. and Karnage in a triple threat elimination match. Background On September 19, 2010, MWA was founded, and the planning of the first event, "Midnight Mayhem" started. Originally, the plan was to have roster member Skull Jr.'s National Backyard Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight and International Heavyweight Championships be the featured titles of the federation, as TNA did with the NWA World Heavyweight and World Tag Team Titles from 2002-2007. However, this changed before the first event, and the plan changed to have the first MWA World Champ crowned (Skull's titles were still a part of the federation and were defended in it, giving MWA two world championships until he quit the promotion on July 14, 2011). "The Underdog" Alec Rutledge defeated Skull and Karnage in a triple threat elimination match. However, before MWA's first "IMPACT" (the name of the weekly flagship show), the title was stolen by someone. It has been temporarily replaced. Alec successfully defended against Skull and Karnage again in a gauntlet match the next week, but lost to Karnage in a last man standing match on November 28 (before the show, the original belt was stolen and a temporary one was introduced). However, due to Karnage paying the referee to guarantee a victory for him, MWA has stripped Karnage of his reign effective December 8, and a match between Alec and Skull has been scheduled for the supercard "Snow Storm" to determine a new Champion on December 19. Alec however, was in a car crash and doctors determined he'd be out for about 6-8 weeks. The main event was re-booked to a triple threat match with Karnage and Skull Jr. taking up the first two spots, and RPK and Ghoul having a match to decide the third. RPK won the contender's match and the triple threat match to become the new champion. On December 27, RPK successfully defended the championship against Karnage. On June 26, 2011, RPK defended the title again at NBYWA 3: Grudge, defeating Skull Jr. and Karnage in a triple threat match. On May 31, 2012, Skull became the new owner of the federation. On June 11, Skull announced the federation would close on July 29 after it's last event. He announced the main event to be RPK defending the title against the first champion, Alec Rutledge. After some delays the show was finally scheduled for September 16. Due to some concerns that Alec might have not been able to go, the main event was changed to Skull Jr. and RPK (who at the show revealed that he stole the original belt nearly two years previously), with the THW, MWA, and NBYWA World Titles all on the line. In the opening promo, Skull declared that the winner of the match would be guaranteed as champion until December 31, much like what he did with the THW Titles when THW closed in 2008. Skull won the match by forfeit, and fired RPK afterward. RPK then kicked him and delivered a shoot promo, leaving Skull laying on the ground as MWA closed it's doors. On December 31, the title became defunct, closing the book on the Michigan Wrestling Association. Title History